This invention relates to improvements in counters for counting the number of bank notes, cards, tickets and other sheets of paper or like material having a definite size (hereinafter referred to simply as "sheets").
A typical example of known sheet counters includes an electric motor for rotating a disk-like mount on which usually a plurality of suctions heads are rotatably mounted, and a vacuum pump for creating a required degree of vacuum in the suction heads. Sheets held in a neat stack by sheet-holding means within the counter are successively separated into another stack by the suction heads which rotate about their own axes while revolving around the axis of the disk-like mount.
Heretofore, before starting the counting operation with this type of sheet counter, the operator has had to visually confirm that the stack of sheets placed upon the sheet-holding means in a loading position has been properly carried to a counting position opposite the suction heads. Thus, in order to count a large number of sheets, the starting button has had to be operated for each new stack of the sheets loaded on the counter. Another drawback of the prior art sheet counters resides in the fact that there have been no truly simplified means for the readjustment of the position of the suction heads relative to the stack of sheets prior to their counting operation.